Cross Paths
by BlueSeventh
Summary: Leia's thoughts on the many time she cross the path of Han Solo and how he was always coming back to her...


This is a one shot about Han and Leia. Hope you'll like it!

I change some little things, like the fact that they met prior to A New Hope, without getting to know each other.

* * *

 **Cross Paths**

School was boring. Teachers were boring. Her entire life was boring! Being a princess was the most awful thing in the world. Yes of course, it was nice to be rich, to have nice clothes and everything you ever dreamed of, well almost everything. Royalty was never associated with freedom, fun and excitement. Being royalty was a boring state, an imposing one. She never asked to be a princess thought she was born one... Well, not exactly. She was born an orphan and then became a princess.

Sometimes, Princess Leia Organa was wondering what her life could be growing up with her biological parents. She knew nothing of them. Nothing. Her father had told her that she was offered to them at the death of her mother. This mysterious mother she was sometimes dreaming of. This kind and beautiful but sad young woman that was hunting her dreams like a fog. Well… perhaps it was only her imagination… perhaps the woman was not even real… Of course she was not real. Wouldn't be stupid for an infant child to remember his mother he never knew? And her biological father? Who could he be? Was he good, hardworking, handsome, or was he a bad, monstrous man who had hurt her mother? So many questions for no answers for it. Perhaps it was meant to be this way. Perhaps her destiny was to have a boring life and to be grateful to even be a part of the Organa family.

'' Lady Organa!'' snapped a hard voice, taking her from her thoughts. '' Why are you not listening to my words? How will you learn your biology by acting like some stupid dreaming girl? A fifteen years old young woman like you should be more concentrate on her studies!''

Leia sights loudly. Like she cared! Biology and chemistry were boring. Literature and arts were boring. Algebra and history were boring. Everything in this damn school was awfully boring!

Well, not everything, she thought. Mechanics classes were fun and so were physical education class. Political and economy classes were not that bad too, but it was all. Besides that, school was a living hell.

'' Should I call the headmistress to tell her of your bad behaviors in class, Lady Organa?'' Leia opened her mouth in shock at Ms. Blythe's words. How dared she threatening her like that? She was a princess for Gods sake! A princess!

 _Say the girl who wished she was not one…_

'' I am sorry, Ms. Blythe,'' said Leia in a sweet tone. '' I shall listen to your lessons and not daydreaming again. Forgive me.''

With a harsh look on her, the teacher continued her lessons and again, Leia fell into daydreaming, like always, and this day, she was thinking of her future as a Rebel for the Alliance. Yes, one day she would join the cause and fight for what's was right and she'll never have to think about school anymore…

* * *

'' Biology is awful, I hate it!'' she told her friends, Gaia and Tish, once they were sit on a bench in the academy yard.

''It's not that bad,'' said Gaia, raising her shoulders. '' I still prefer it to PE class. Sport is my living nightmare!''

To Leia, Gaia Romano had everything of the perfect princess. She was tall, slim with beautiful, womanly curves that she was envying since she was almost flat chest… Her long blond, strawberries hairs were falling like cascades on her back and her eyes… her big green eyes were perfect. Gaia was in fact, perfect in her entire self. As the daughter of the richest banker of the planet, she had also a lot of money.

Leia was more common looking; thought lots of people had told her she was cute. She still had a baby face and was kind of short compared to her friend. Sure, she had things she loved on her body, like her hair, her long and soft dark brown hair. And her eyes… yes, she loved her eyes, her chestnut eyes that were full of mischief.

'' I just don't like school,'' simply said Tish. '' And I'm going to quit when I'll be eighteen!''

Tish was the goofy one of their trio, the one who never cared about anything. She was the normal one. Her parents were simple artists who had worked hard to be able to send their two daughters to the Royal Academy. She was pretty, but not as beautiful as Gaia. Just like Leia, she had brown hairs, but hers were cut short to the neck. Leia was envying her… This kind of fashionable haircut was out of her league. She was not authorize to cut her hairs for a respectable young woman should have long hair to attracted men. Nobody but the royal family and the nobles of Alderaan were following these shits, these days.

'' Hey! I have an idea!'' suddenly said Tish. '' We should skip algebra and go to one of the local pub in Hitor!''

Hitor was a small city next to the capital of Aldeera and it was renowned for its spatioport full of smugglers.

'' Leia cannot go there!'' said Gaia with concern in her voice. '' It is far too dangerous for her to go in such place! There are lots of scums, there. What could they do to her if they recognize her?''

But Leia ignored her. What a great idea it was! And it certainly was far more exciting than attending an algebra class!

'' I'm in!'' Leia jumped on her feet, clapping in her hands.

'' But we are minor! We can't enter this kind of place without identification!''

'' Oh stop it, Gaia!'' sighted Tish loudly. '' You just have to stay here! Leia and I, we just want to have a little bit of fun for once. You know what: You only live once!''

'' That's right! Now, let's go!'' said Leia.

'' Ok, ok, I'll come with you,'' finally said Gaia. '' But we can't go dress like that. We need to take our uniforms off.''

'' I have everything in my lockers, girls!''

* * *

Hitor.

Leia suddenly felt unsure of their presence here. Sure, she was now dressed like a totally normal citizen… but she could still be recognized by someone…

'' Here are the fake identification passports, my friends!'' came Tish behind them. '' My sister's boyfriend made it for me. We just have to change the photos on it and TADA!''

Ten minutes later, fake passports in hands, the three friends made their way through the city streets, in search of the perfect place to have a drink.

Leia would have never imagined that there were so many pubs, bars and taverns in Hitor. Next to her, Tish was the most excited of the three.

'' Which one should we choose? The Yellow Knight? No, the Dancing Pork! Oh no, why not this one: Castle Black!

Then, a certain place caught Leia's eyes: The Space.

'' Why not this one?'' The Space was actually looking like an horrible place compared to the other places.

'' Are you serious? The Space? Looks like a dealers place to me, Leia…'' said Tish, looking at the small building.

'' I am certainly not going in that place!'' exclaimed Gaia in disbelief. '' There is no way I am going in that rats hole!''

'' Why did I even accept to follow you in this mess?'' Gaia was looking like she was disgust by everything around her.

Sure, The Space was not the cleanest place of all, but it sure was interesting! And there was something special here. She could feel it. That's why it had caught her attention, first. This place was calling for her.

'' We are going there.'' ordered Leia.

* * *

Tish founded them a table in the corner of the pub. Like it was expected, the table was dirty and around them, some of the strangest people she had ever seen were having fun and talking together. Some even looked like they were dangerous…

''Gods… This was the worst idea ever!'' complained Gaia again. '' We'll certainly die before the end of the day!''

'' Oh would you stop it for once!'' shouted Tish. '' Just enjoy the moment, ok? I'll comeback, I'm going for drinks.''

''Look at all these awful men… awful creatures… Gods, and I thought the Empire was getting rid us of these things…''

'' That's an awful thing to say, Gaia!'' replied Leia in anger. '' How could you say such a horrible thing?''

Gaia ignored her and then, rose her head, pumped her chest started blinking her eyes. Of course, there was a man in the horizon…

'' Oh Leia, look at this dashing specimen, over there… The one sitting in the other corner, with the old man…''

Leia didn't even bother herself to look at the guy in question. She was not interested in Gaia's obsession with men. Men were a waste of time and according to Leia, they were restraining women to achieve their full potential. That was why she would never marry anyone or never fell in love. She was a future Rebel, not a stupid romantic girl looking for the love of her life. Love was a stupid thing.

'' Leia… Leia, I can't believe it… He's looking right at me, Leia!'' whispered Gaia with excitement in her ear.

'' Great for you, Gaia, great for you…''

Tish finally arrived with their drinks: Fire Water. Whoah! She heard it was strong, very strong! She had never taste it and, now looking at the orange and red beverage, she wasn't sure if she was ready for such a challenge!

'' Who's that cutie coming over here?'' said Tish while taking a sip of her drink.

Gaia was now overwhelming with joy. Her man was coming over here. Leia rolled her eyes, clearly annoying. Like she cared!

'' Hello ladies…'' she heard the smooth voice of the man greeting them. ''What a bunch of little girls like you are doing in a place like that?''

'' Were not little girls, we are major,'' said Tish with pride in her voice.

'' This one is certainly not!'' she heard him said.

'' Of course she is!'' said Tish with joy. '' She's just a little bit short, isn't that right, Lara?''

Lara? What? Was she talking of her? Was he talking about her?

Leia turned her head in the man's direction. He was good looking. Brown hairs, brown eyes, tall, muscular, tanned skin… He was older than them… Certainly more than twenty-five, that was sure!

Stupid scum, she thought, seeing his cocky smile looking right at her. She then glared at the man with a snobbish look.

'' You were not invited to our table, Sir,'' she said with authority. '' I demand that you leave right away.''

The man started to laugh at her and it really did annoy her!

'' Calm down, sweetheart!'' he said in a laugh. '' I did not meant to offend you, princess!''

What the hell? Did he have recognized her? Did he have discovered her identity? She quickly saw that Gaia and Tish were wondering the same thing as her.

'' I am not a princess, Sir!'' she spat.

'' Sure not,'' he rolled his eyes. '' But you sure are a little brat! And I guess your papa's is treating you like royalty in your, oh noble home!''

Leia suddenly rose on her feet, glaring at the man with a hateful look.

'' You… Stupid… Ignorant… Idiot… Scum!''

The man also rose himself from the seat he had taken, pointing a finger at her. He did not seemed happy to have been insulted by a teenager.

'' Hey, kiddo, no one's insult me, ok? And certainly not a little girl like you, my love! Hey Gorky!'' she heard him called the barmaid. ''These ladies here are underage! Get them out of here!''

What the hell was he doing! Tish opened her mouth in disbelief. Gaia was trying to hide herself under her hood while Leia and the man were looking at each other with defiance in the eyes.

Quickly, they were kicked out of the pub.

'' Hope we'll cross path again one day, princess!'' she heard him yelled at her with a mocking voice.

Oh Gods… She hated this man! She hated him with her very soul for humiliating her like that in front of her friends!

* * *

'' So Lara it was back in the days, hen?''

Leia jumped, hearing his voice behind her. She turned to face.

'' Only for that particular smuggler who came to cross my path one day I was skipping school… back in the days…'' she responded with a smirk.

It had been three days since the battle of Yavin. Three days and he was still there after he had told Luke and her he had to leave to pay his debts to Jabba the Hutt.

Han laughed out loud. It was a nice sound: a good laugh, frank and honest.

'' So I had been right,'' he continued. '' About the princess thing?''

'' Were you right about the little brat comment too?''

'' Of course! I'm always right, sweetheart!''

Leia rolled her eyes and sighted, sitting on the bench outside of the Yavin base.

'' I'm leaving,'' he finally said.

She did not say anything.

Even if she was pretending not caring a bit about him, she still wanted him to stay.

'' Luke would like you to stay. He consider you as a friend, you know? And Wedge… Wedge thinks you are an amazing pilot. And Mon Mothma told me…'' she finally said.

'' Would you like me to stay?'' he cutted of.

Leia was taken aback by his question. What could she answer to that?

'' You could be a great utility to our cause…'' she heard herself said.

'' If you asked me to stay, I won't go…''

'' Wedge is right, you are a good pilot, and Chewie is such a charming creature…''

'' Leia…''

Leia dared to look at him in the eyes. He was serious now. No cockier smile. No more jokes.

'' I would like you to stay, Han. At least, for a little while…''

A little smile appeared on his lips and, nodding at her, he left.

'' I would always come back anyway, you know!'' he called back

She did not really hate him anymore… Well she never really did… He was just so… so himself... and it was enraging, ans also charming, sometimes.

* * *

He was dead… dead… killed by what they had created together, as lovers… Han was dead. Sometimes, Leia was wishing she could travel back in time to meet him again in that dirty pub. To just roll her eyes at his stupid joke about how young she was looking compared to her friends like she used to do at everything stupid he used to say.

Now he was dead, gone. Even apart, they had always crossed paths again. Now, she was aware of it; it had been the will of the Force. The Force brought her in that Pub when she was only a young student of fifteen to meet this arrogant man who was more than ten years her senior. And then, on the Death Star… The Force led Luke and Obi Wan Kenobi to him to come and rescued her.

Then, Vader… Vader tore them apart by sending him to Jabba the Hutt as a gift frozen in carbonite.

Ben… Ben had been their miracle; their promise to never be separate again. He was their baby, their son they had created with their love for each other. But fate was against them…

Ben fell to the Dark Side and it had destroyed them. At the time, she had been too stubborn to see that he had done everything in his power to help him, failing in the attempt… She had been mad at him for that.

So he left.

She thought he was gone forever, that they were both done, but he had come back, like always.

'' You changed your hair…'' he told her in a polite tone.

'' Same jacket…''

'' No, it's a new one.''

Same old Han.

'' I saw him… Ben… I saw him…''

He paused, closed his eyes and, looking at her with sadness, he took her hands in his.

'' I should have gone after him… I should have tried more to save him… If Luke was here… Perhaps he could do something!''

'' Luke is a Jedi, Han, you're his father,'' said Leia.

Then, he hugged her. He kissed the top of her and she remembered the many nights they shared together. The many nights they spend awake, sitting next to little Ben just to watch him sleep, watching eachother in the eyes, sharing this perfect moment…

'' I'll bring him back.''

And he left, again. He left to take Ben home.

He left her again.

And this time, he never came back.

Death finally tore them apart.

Forever.


End file.
